


More Erotic Adventures Of Doctor Who

by 123z



Series: The Erotic Adventures Of Doctor Who [3]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 01:13:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17498831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123z/pseuds/123z
Summary: The Thirteenth persona meets up with the Tenth and helps him out with his personal problem.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> BBC Corporation own the rights to Doctor Who and the TARDIS and not I. This is just a fun spoof of the same.

"It's a distress call from another TARDIS! Another Time Lord needs help! I'm coming, I'm coming!"

The thirteenth persona of the Time Lord known only as the Doctor scrambled about the time rotor console as she searched co-ordinates, set controls and pulled levers.

The Doctor loved getting distress calls. It was typically sent by someone with a problem they could not handle alone.

Since the terrible Time War with the dreaded Daleks, the Doctor had always feared she might be only one of a few remaining Time Lords in the Universe, and was delighted to hear that another living was out there.

Hailing from the home world Gallifrey the Doctor had absconded hundreds of years ago in the type forty, mark three time and space machine to escape the awful boredom and bureaucracy of the stuffy race.

Time And Relative Dimensions In Space spelled out TARDIS which had been the Doctor's primary means of transport and she had voyaged in time and space through twelve regenerations. The Time Lords possessing the ability to renew their physically injured or decrepit bodies. This time around the Doctor had now been given a female incarnation for the first time.

During her countless adventures she had for the most part been accompanied by friends and assisstants.  
On this occasion she had given her current team of Graham, Ryan and Yaz a day off and was now alone.

As the TARDIS traversed the time vortex the Doctor scrambled around the console pressing this and pushing that in a desperate attempt to stay on course.  
Then, in a sudden motion that shook the ship it landed with the familiar wheezing sound that meant materialisation at the destination.  
The time rotor ceased grinding and the Doctor studied the detailed description of her landing place.

"Moxypoxytoxin. That's where we've finished up at. Wow! The Time Lords considered this world to be one of the most poisonous planets in all the known Universe.  
No sentient life for millions of years, just toxic and potentially lethal plants and flora.  
Why would someone want to go there?"

On the scanner the image of a misty, wooded landscape appeared.  
Trees fifty feet tall, shrubberies, bubbling pools of liquid and red flowers abounded everywhere.

"I think some protective gear is called for before I go out there."

She looked at her reflection in the full length mirror and saw a slim blonde in blue high waisted culottes with yellow braces, and a navy shirt with a rainbow stripe across it. On her feet she wore a pair of heavy brown lace up boots with blue ankle socks

She headed to the wardrobe room and smiled when she quickly found the iconic orange spacesuit she had first worn in her tenth incarnation on Sanctuary Base Six. Once ready she opened the door and ventured out into the unknown.

The unique ability of the TARDIS to have a bigger interior than the exterior was explained as it being dimensionally transcendental. In other words the inside exists in a different dimension to the outer.

Also remarkable was the so called 'Chameleon Circuit' which changed the appearance of the ship to disguise it in order to blend in with its surroundings. Unfortunately the Doctor's machine had several faults and one of which was the broken circuit causing this TARDIS to remain as a small blue police telephone box from twentieth century Earth.

As soon as she stepped outside of the safety of the TARDIS she was aware of an uneasy stillness that descended. Then she saw it. The blue police box that looked just like hers. The distress call had come from the Doctor! Her!

As she neared the other ship she saw a figure just at the entrance to the familiar door. The male looked about six feet tall with spiky brown hair and long sideburns. Dressed in a blue four button suit with a light brown faux suede overcoat he was hunched over, seemingly in some physical distress.

When he looked up his dark brown eyes met the current Doctor's green eyes through her space helmet. She gasped as her gaze fell on the face of her tenth persona. That likeable and easygoing incarnation that many women adored.

"Doctor!"

"You know me? How?"

The female in the spacesuit was unfamilar to him and then he coughed and bent at the waist. He raised his head again momentarily and perceived the second blue box.

"The TARDIS! The Doctor! Is he with you?"

"First things first, let's get you inside shall we?"

The thirteenth Doctor spoke in a thick Yorkshire accent as she bundled the man inside his ship. They entered the control room and thirteen removed her helmet and instantly wrinkled her nose.

"Ah! I remember this design. Hideous bright green lighting. I HATE it!"

"Who are you? And where is the Doctor? And which one is it? Er...which one am I?"

"I've got news for you feller. I'm the Doctor, the thirteenth."

"A woman! A blonde! Still not ginger then. GAGH!"

The attractive Time Lord went to the others side and cradled him to steady him.

"What's happened? Are you hurt?"

"No. Not exactly."

He straightened and looked a tad sheepish as he looked at his future female self.

"You do know where we are, right?"

"Yeah, the poisonous planet called Moxypoxytoxin. Not very hospitable. Why did you ever decide to come here?"

"I've been a very, very silly Time Lord. And you are the only one who can help me."

With that he dropped his trousers with some difficulty and revealed a very stiff, very sizeable, ten inch erection that poked up at a jaunty angle purple of head and with throbbing veins along the thick shaft.

"It's this. I need you to help me ejaculate. This instant!"

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

"It was River Song. She was the one who told me of this planet and the famous 'Flower of Fellopia."

River Song, a time traveller herself she had encountered the Doctor several times, and mostly out of synchronisation.

River Song, her origins a mystery, or was she the daughter of Amy Pond?

River Song, the Doctor's wife?

River Song, dead, killed in the library in front of ten himself.

"Flower of Fellopia?"

"She told me that the flower resembled the perfect facsimile of the female vagina.  
Tight, juicy and most wet.  
I miss River very much, especially THAT side of the relationship, you know, the physical side."

Thirteen lowered her gaze and focused on his fat erect cock and gulped. Having just regenerated into her current incarnation she was experiencing the post regeneration stress and delayed memory that usually came soon after.

She could not remember the fact that once she packed such a monster of an organ when she was a he. How did he walk around with that thing down the left side of trousers?

"So you came to this wretched world in order to fuck a flower?" 

"Not just ANY flower but the most succulent and erotic bloom there ever was. It was a fantastic fuck."

"Did you read ALL about the said bloom in the Time Lord's Matrix?"

She read through the detailed description to herself with big eyes.

"I have now. Once penetrated the flower introduces a sexual poison through the penis and the only way to get rid of the venom is to ejaculate three times to evacuate the most deadly substance from the system."

Ten looked sheepishly at his future self and absentmindedly rubbed his big appendage. Hot blood filled the veins in the shaft and throbbed in his fist.

"Not to mention that my libido has increased a hundred fold. I have a permanent stiffie. A bit like viagra on Earth."

"How long ago was it since you..."

She flicked her glove in contempt at his upright pole that twitched as he spoke. Men! Anything to get off, even jacking off into flowers!

"About fifteen minutes ago. So we have 45 minutes to act. Can you oblige? I have masturbated all that time and I just can't cum by myself. I need visual assistance."

"Wait, you are me, that is, you were once me, so wouldn't this be a bit..."

She put her glove to the side of her face and whispered.

"A bit incestuous?"

"Nah! Not at all. We're not related, or cousins or anything. Besides, I won't cum inside you, I just need to dissipate the toxin through my semen. Can you strip off?"

Thirteen rolled her eyes and began to unsuit. In order to get into the spacesuit she had gotten out of her usual outfit and now stood completely naked as she shed the orange suit. Ten turned his back to her and his trousers slid to his feet to reveal his tight butt.

Lord! She remembered now he had caught the eye of many female admirers in his time.  
River Song. Rose Tyler. Martha Jones. Madame Pompadour, to name just a few.

He faced her again and looked her up and down.

"So, a woman eh? Not a bad looker either if you don't mind me saying."

The female Doctor stood tall and slender with light fragrant skin and platinum blonde medium length hair.  
Her breasts were firm and sat high on her chest and rose and fell as her two hearts beat in rhythm with each other. Between her closed upper thighs her trim triangle of light pubes protruded most seductively.

Ten's cock twitched as he contemplated the naked Time Lord and nodded in approval.

"I've set a timer to count down from 45 minutes to zero. Shall we start. I thought a blow job to start the ball rolling."

The blonde looked at him and then his boner, thick and hard right in front of her.  
A sexual tension crackled in the sterile air of the TARDIS.

"We shouldn't do this, I..."

"If we don't I will die, and so my dear will you," 

She got onto her knees on the metal floor and came face level with the problem.  
Her soft hand touched his knob and she started to stroke with a clockwise twist.

"Oh, yes, now we're getting somewhere."

He looked down, sweat matting his shirt to his chest as he held the back of her head and he slid the crown of his prick into her warm and wet mouth.  
Fuck! That felt good he thought as her lips engulfed the flared head and she inhaled air at the same time. 

"Mmm!" 

Thirteen groaned as inch by inch she swallowed him up inside her drooling mouth.  
As her head bobbed to and fro he followed her motion and rocked his hips in time, his skinny butt sat back on the edge of the control panel.

"Oh!"

The blonde choked slightly as she wasn't prepared for the force of his humping and a soft cry escaped her lips.  
She shifted on her knees and her tits jiggled as she relaxed her mouth and throat as she let him slide back on in.  
When he was practically half way down her throat she grabbed his balls and dipped her head forward.

"Yes!"

Her lips fluttered on his cock as she grunted in response.  
Now she sucked on him hands free as she dug her nails into the lean thigh muscles that tensed with his concentration.  
Each deep suck of her mouth and flicking tongue built and built his body heat and his gulping breaths made him clench his buns.

"Get me off! Get me off! Get me off!"

Her lips stretched around his length, taking him impossibly deeper and vibrating all along.  
Then his hips jerked forwards as his release exploded and he popped his cock from her mouth and sprayed her heaving tits with an astonishing amount of cum.

"Fuck, yes!"

Temporarily sated the tenth Doctor settled back on the console with his head down and his erratic heartbeats pumping in his chest.

"Any improvement?" Said the female Doctor as she wiped the sticky goo from her cleavage.

"I can feel my left heart beginning to skip beats. We must act fast. I need to fuck you, now!"

"What? Intercourse? But we, we're...aren't we?"

Without listening he sat in an easy chair and held up his dripping tool, still as hard as steel as the poisonous substance ran through his veins.  
What a way to go! Stiff as a pole and desperate for sex!

"Come here and sit on this and stop complaining!"

More to cum...


	3. Chapter 3

Fifteen minutes had elapsed, thirty to go, according to the clock that ticked off the time.

The female persona of the Doctor looked into the puppy eyes of the tenth incarnation who sat naked before her, cock in hand.

She felt between her legs and discovered her own wetness.  
It appeared that she had gained some sexual arousal herelf after giving the struggling Time Lord oral sex.

"When you're quite ready, no rush. I'm just dying here from a deadly toxin."

He squirmed on his butt in the chair as she stood over his groin, her feet planted on either side of his, the underside of her well shaped thighs atop of his.

"I am aware of the situation, it's just weird thinking of fucking myself."

His huge hard on poked up between her upper thighs and as she looked down it seemed as if the erection was poking up from her loins.  
She had no recollection of ever having sex when she had been a he, which in the circumstances was actually a relief. Since she had crashed onto Sheffield the memory of her past incarnations were all blurry.

Impatient and horny ten moved his hands up her inner thighs and she responded by opening her legs wider.

"Come on, Doctor. Allonsee!"

"Must you use that ridiculous slogan ALL the time?" She reprimanded him.

"Sorry."

With a wiggle of her rounded backside she settled her lower body on his groin and reached for his slimy length with her right hand and let the flared head touch her entrance.

"That's it, yes that's it."

The tenth Doctor gripped the arms of the easy chair he was sat in until his knuckles went white.  
With a sharp intake of breath thirteen lowered herself and the fat bell end popped inside her hole and vanished from sight.

"Oh my! That feels so good."

The blonde paused a moment and pressed her hands, palms down on his upper thighs as she started to move down, accepting half of his ten inches inside her brand new pussy.  
Her quim stretched out as his wide girth sank on in and she closed her eyes at the wonderful sensation of being filled with a male member, thick and hot.

With his cock still cum stained and her own natural lubrication penetration was surprisingly without discomfort, only that sublime friction of cock on her inner walls could be felt which made her sigh with delight.

The pair of them locked eyes as she began to rise and fall on his prick with a gentle roll of her hips.  
The constant hum of the TARDIS was the only sound as they fucked in the chair, her on tiptoes as she ground her rump to and fro along his divine length.

"You have a nice cock Doctor," she told him as she breathed in with heaving tits and undulating belly."

"I know. I love this body. I don't want to go."

The female Doctor was beginning to appreciate her own new feminine form at the same time as she rode up and down on his (hers?) stiff organ.  
It was simply astonishing to be fucked by such a fine specimen as this.

"Even so, Doctor. Can you get a shift on and cum again, time IS ticking!"

"I know, but I'm enjoying myself. Your pussy is nice and tight, like a virgin."

"As nice as the Flower of Fellopia?"

"Touche, Madam Time Lord."

He was just about totally embedded in his future self's slick fun tunnel as she began to bounce on him with rapid strokes in an effort to expedite proceedings.

His prick made lewd sucking sounds as it slid in and out and a shiver of pleasure went up and down the female Time Lord as she pushed down harder.

Ten reached out to paw at her swaying breasts and she groaned approvingly as he flicked both thumbs across her erect nipples.

With increasing thrusts thirteen slapped his thighs with hers and she felt his big balls sit within the crack of her buttocks whenever she crashed down on him. 

As he felt his orgasm get close he grabbed her hips and used her body like a battering ram on his huge hose as they fucked faster and faster.

Their moans rose in volume as her beautiful butt literally rippled from the intense strokes she was giving him.

"I'm gonna cum!" He cried and she leapt up and his quivering prick slapped back onto his belly. 

He held it to her trembling upper body as she crouched over his seated figure and shot wad after wad after wad of sticky hot cum onto her big tits.

Four, five, six, seven spurts pumped out of his pulsating pecker as he drained his cock of sperm and poison.  
He breathed in hard with rasping sounds and rested his head on the back of the chair.

Thirteen remained kneeling on the floor at his feet, her cum covered boobs heaving as she recovered her composure.

"You seem to have a fetish for coming on womens tits, Doctor."

The white cum trickled down her ample cleavage as he studied her face inbetween gasps.

"Do I? So I do. Anyway I can feel my heart recovering as the toxin diminishes. One more evacuation should do it."

They glanced at the clock on the control panel counting down to zero. Fifteen minutes left until the lethal virus would take him.

Ten stood up, his rampant manhood still poking up to the ceiling of the time machine llike a rigid flagpole.

"How do you fancy it? Doggy?"

One more chapter to go...


	4. Chapter 4

"From behind?"

The thirteenth Doctor furrowed her brow as the ravenous male set her in position, legs splayed, belly against the console.

"Yes, I want you from behind, it's my favourite position."

"Okay." 

As ten poised behind her he took in the erotic sight before him.  
Her medium length platinum locks framed her neck and shoulders and he took the opportunity to trace a line down her spine.

"Excellent regeneration by the way."

"OH!" 

She let out a cry as he parted her ass cheeks and stabbed at her displayed pussy with his pointed tongue.  
Resting her head on the console the blonde panted with mouth agape as she was lapped at with up and down swipes which coated her pubic hair with warm spit.

"Yessss!" She hissed as she backed onto the face of her tenth incarnation. 

Up on tiptoe on the metal floor her ass wiggled from side to side as her anus was circled over and over with his dextrous tongue as he pushed in his middle finger into her sodden cunt up to the second knuckle.

"Oh, Doctor! The things you're doing to me!"

She sighed with pure lust as he licked her from clitoris to luscious asshole as the aroused female forced her derriere back into his face.

Encouraged by her sexual need he rubbed her clit with intense fingering as he continued to flick at her anus.  
Her hearts beat like two hammers in her chest as she let forth a long, drawn out groan as she tensed with orgasmic elation.

Ten straightened up, his cock aching like never before as he moved behind her.

"Don't think me ungtrateful Doctor, but you have to fuck me. Now. We have ten minutes." 

"I think I can do that, my dear."

The tenth Doctor pulled her hips up and thrust home.

"Oh, Rassilon! I love the way your dick feels inside me."

He pulled back, nearly all the way out before plunging back in.  
As he glided in and out of her insatiable pussy he grabbed onto her shoulders as he increased speed.

"Mmm!"

She groaned and smiled as his balls slapped at her sensitive puckered star as he fucked her brains out.  
Her pussy was like a supernova as he plundered her over and over, forcing her into the edge of the console.  
His hips rotated in a seductive grind as his thrusts increased even more as he eyed the dwindling time with a degree of panic.

"Doctor. Doctor. I'm...I'm not gonna make it. I can't cum this way."

She looked over her shoulder as he stopped gyrating, his hard on half in, half out of her dripping muff.

"And just what do you propose?" She asked.

"I think you know. I need to fuck you in the ass."

As he spoke he withdrew his glistening cock and wormed his index finger inside her pulsing asshole, which clenched in a reflex action as she made a soft gasp. 

He let out a long string of saliva that slowly descended to her cheeks and he smeared her winking eye with the warm spit.

"Just do it then, and quick."

The naked female pushed her desirable bottom up into the air as he pushed the head of his knob into her clutching asshole.

The slippery cock butted her tiny puckered hole and then miraculously her anus expanded to admit his stiff tool.

"Fuck yes! This...is...gonna...work!"

Ten pushed all the way in and looked down between her two firm orbs as her asshole swallowed up his big pole.  
Incredibly she liked the unusual feel and ground her hips, forcing him to push even further inside her sphincter.

Her anus, now tautly stretched around his invading member, saw them both move together in a decidedly obscene sight that the TARDIS had never known.

She shut her eyes in blissful delight as she received deliberate, long strokes that plundered her twitching asshole.  
A series of lustful shrieks emanated from the female Time Lord as his deeply embedded cock divided her two perfect ass cheeks that encircled his magnificent shaft. 

Two minutes showed on the clock counting down to zero.

"I think I'm going to cum soon."

"DON'T cum in my ass!"

She warned as she pulled his cock out and aimed the throbbing organ to her hefty bosom.  
Her hand wanked him fast as she looked at him then the clock, and then back to him again.

"AGH,"

His prick exploded in a thick geyser that sprayed her tits and ran down in rivulets down her cleavage and made a large white puddle by his feet.  
His balls drew up and both his hearts pumped fast and strong as the deadly toxin dissipated from his system, along with his sperm.

"Wait. Here I go again!" 

"What?"

The female Doctor looked on in stunned silence as her face was suddenly plastered in a load of semen.  
The first shot hit her square on the lips as he groaned in blessed relief.  
This was followed Instantly by a second arc that landed on her left cheek.  
The third hit directly on her forehead as she flapped her hands helplessly and screwed her eyes shut.  
The cum on her head ran down into her eyes as her entire face dripped in salty cum.

Ten stepped back as the clock hit zero and he ran a hand through his thick hair as he realised he was safe for the time being.  
He handed the desperate woman a towel and she wiped her face and boobs as they paced the floor in silence.

Both were relieved at the result of a potentially desperate situation.

"So, Doctor. Can we do this again sometime?"

The current Doctor shook her head in disbelief at the very idea and turned to walk away, her stupendous butt swaying this way and that.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

The naked blonde looked back and smiled at the wilting Time Lord, his cock flaccid between his long skinny shanks finally.

"I'm going to have a shower before I return to my TARDIS."

She turned away again and spoke over her shoulder.

"You're welcome to join me if you like."

She spun around and gave him a suggestive look and crooked her finger at him in invitation.

"You have the makings of a naughty Time Lady. A girl after my own hearts!"

END


End file.
